


Complicated

by JordannaMorgan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people can't begin to imagine the true meaning of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Complicated  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author's consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Mainly Logan.  
> Setting: Mid-X2, at the Drake household.  
> Summary: Some people can't begin to imagine the true meaning of the word.  
> Disclaimer: Marvel and Fox create the characters that sell. Not me.  
> Notes: Written in 14.5 minutes for the 15MinuteFiclets community. The challenge word was "complicated", which immediately brought to mind the words of Bobby Drake's mother in X2. This is the response Logan really wanted to give.

"It’s just… this mutant problem is a little—"

"What mutant _problem_?"

"…_complicated_."

Logan shook his head and leaned against the frame of the doorway, turning his gaze from Madeline Drake. For a moment, the room sank back into an awkward, nervous silence, broken only by the ticking of the clock and the purring of the cat.

_Complicated_, indeed.

Complicated was not simply being born with an ability that other people didn’t happen to have.

Complicated was standing between a heavily armed military assault and the kids whose lives had just been entrusted to you. Complicated was a black fear wrought by the savage ghosts of an unremembered past. Complicated was knowing the pieces that would make it all make sense were somewhere inside your head, yet being completely unable to grasp them.

Complicated was not knowing who you really were—and not being sure you even wanted to know.

Complicated was the certainty that you would soon find out…

Or die trying.

 

* * *

 

 

© 2005 Jordanna Morgan


End file.
